


The Stars Above

by DenebYL



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Comfort, Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Shukita - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenebYL/pseuds/DenebYL
Summary: Ren Amamiya is the brightest star in the skies above. He is vibrant in the velvet midnight, and the other stars are only mere ornaments.Yusuke Kitagawa is an astronomer, fond of dreams and hopes, and he finds them when he gazes upon him.*Work has also been translated into Chinese by Hitsuki00. Check beginning note for link. Thank you! ;_;





	The Stars Above

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zellieda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellieda/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [The Stars Above 高悬之星](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383506) by [Hitsuki00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsuki00/pseuds/Hitsuki00)



> in exchange for the pictures of sangen-jaya
> 
> I don't jOKE ABOUT SHUKITA

There was beauty in everything he did, and everything he said.

But he could not quite point out what exactly was beautiful about him.

He notes how they were contrasts, if one were to see simply from the outside.  
Yuusuke Kitagawa was a boy raised by Ichiryusai Madarame, eloquent and calm. He was a boy who wears bright colours, and he often looked up the skies - for he sees the stars and he aims to be able to capture its sense of beauty.  
Ren Amamiya was a transfer student with a criminal record, who was of few words. He was a boy who cared little for how he is seen, and he looked simply to the ground when he walks – perhaps he saw no point in aiming higher, to be more than his label?

 

But fate's twists and turns allows Yuusuke to see what lies beyond the mask - Ren Amamiya was so much more than what he thought.

He is loving, and he is affectionate. His warmth and kindness evident in his voice, and Yuusuke finds himself drawn to him.

When they first held hands, LeBlanc was quiet. Sojiro had gone out for a smoke, and they were alone with their thoughts, sounds from the television and boiling water. Whether the television was showing news or entertainment, Yuusuke cared little for it. Their eyes met in a moment of comfortable silence – it was the kind of silence that was pleasant, and they were both at ease, no attempts at small talk that would end pointlessly. The other boy smiled, and he walked around the counter to sit beside Yuusuke, two coffees in hand.  
Ren put the cups on the table, and his hand reached for Yuusuke's, who shyly but gladly obliged.

When they shared their first kiss, Yuusuke Kitagawa was spellbound. There was something about those soft lips that seemed to entice him, and he couldn’t help but to follow when Ren pulled back to breathe and smile.  
Ren was astonished, but his eyes hinted at a warm intimacy that Yuusuke is sure he won’t forget.

When Yuusuke takes to his studies, he etches his pencil on the canvas first, carbon on pure white leaving traces that were diligent and careful, as always. He sits down on the stool, crosses his legs, and he is lost in thought. He thinks about the color black, about how Ren perfectly fits it – a color that is rugged, unbothered and stalwart. It is a color that stays true to itself, and is a pillar of strength when all else fails. He perfectly embodies that color, and Yuusuke admires that.

When Yuusuke dips pure white on onyx black, he thinks about Ren once again. 

He thinks about how Ren Amamiya is the brightest star in the skies above. He is vibrant in the velvet midnight, and the other stars are only mere ornaments. He is sweet – perhaps like sugar, strewn about over black marble. He is stunning, as he glistens like the foamy waves of the sea would shimmer at the morning light’s kiss.

And Yuusuke Kitagawa is a fond astronomer, fond of dreams and hopes, and he finds them when he gazes upon him. He is a blithe child who has nothing but love to give, and he is a lover of the seas who rises at dawn as he returns to the waters that beckon.

Perhaps that is where Ren’s beauty is from.  
Perhaps that is what draws Yuusuke to him.

No wonder he fell in love.

**Author's Note:**

> keymash at me because if you hate this and you mean to insult me then I can't feel sad because then it's literally just keymashes that I won't be able to understand


End file.
